


Am I More Than You Bargained for Yet?

by allyoop_1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren is insecure, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop_1/pseuds/allyoop_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can't be a blue eyed floozy with a celery addiction. Luckily Levi loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I More Than You Bargained for Yet?

“Do you think that family over there would notice if we stole their picnic?”

Levi reluctantly peeled his eyes open and rolled his head until he was looking in the direction Eren was pointing. The family in question was playing a game of Frisbee beside their unattended picnic table, children and parents alike getting competitive as they tossed the disk between themselves. Just looking at them made Levi feel sweaty and he closed his eyes again.

Eren continued, “I mean, they left it there unattended. How do they expect me to control myself when it’s just sitting there?”

“Look what that table is wearing,” Levi agreed. “It’s just asking to be pillaged really.”

“I have urges, Levi. I can’t be held responsible for my actions when they’re provoking my manly urges.”

Levi chuckled, dislodging Eren’s head from where it had been resting on his stomach. The kid shot a glare in his direction and Levi started running soothing hands through his hair in apology.

“You’re horrible, that’s not even funny.”

“Made you laugh, though,” Eren grinned and Levi couldn’t disagree.

When Eren had first suggested they come to the park, Levi had refused. He hated nature with a burning passion, couldn’t stand the dirt, sweat, and bugs that accompanied it, but he’d finally relented after much pleading (read: pestering) on Eren’s part. For once, though, the day was proving to be exceptionally well suited for lounging and he almost didn’t mind the buzz of activity in the park. The large tree they were situated underneath provided just enough shade from the glare of the sun to be comfortable and the rustle of the wind in the trees drowned out the distant chatter of children on the playground. It was soothing, in a chaotic kind of way.

“God, what I wouldn’t give for some peanut butter.”

Levi glanced down, finding that Eren had tossed a dramatic arm over his face. “You’ve been having some pretty intense cravings lately, kid.”

Eren threw his other arm up to join the first beside his head and squirmed.

“I know!” he whined. “And it’s always frickin peanut butter, there’s gotta be something wrong with me.”

He paused for a moment before his eyes widened and Levi knew he was about to go on a bullshit ride. Eren trained haunted eyes on him.

“Lev,” he whispered. “I think I’m pregnant.”

Levi huffed, closing his eyes. “Okay, wake me up when the bullshit train has left the station.”

“No seriously!” Eren exclaimed, lunging over Levi and slamming his chin into his sternum. _Ow_. “I’m having weird cravings, haven’t been able to sleep lately---” He abruptly cut off and covered his mouth with both palms. “We don’t use protection, Levi,” he whispered between his fingers.

“That’s a compelling argument,” Levi deadpanned. “Quick, call TLC; we could probably get a TV series out of this. You might even meet Honey Boo Boo.”

“This is serious, Levi!” Suddenly Eren sat up and lifted his shirt to his ribs, poking at his belly. “Oh God, I’m already showing.”

Levi eyed him with disdain. “Put that thing away, Eren. There are children present.”

“It’s not a thing, Levi , it’s a baby. And it has feelings, mind you,” he chastised, cradling what little fat he could gather in his hands.

Levi rolled his eyes again. “Eren, hate to break it to you, but it’s not a baby.”

“Don’t patronize me, Levi, I saw _Breaking Dawn Part 1_. I know what a baby bump looks like.”

“There’s nothing in there but the results of your peanut butter addiction,” Levi teased as he poked at Eren’s stomach, hoping to draw a laugh out of the kid. Instead, Eren’s face abruptly crumpled.

“Yeah, can’t disagree there,” he murmured before lowering himself beside Levi on the blanket and turning his head away.

Levi’s brows crinkled and he sat up. Eren was known to be a diva at times, but he wasn’t normally this sensitive. Rolling Eren onto his back, Levi hovered over him and assessed the damage. Eren was refusing to meet his gaze, so it was pretty bad. He reached gentle fingers up to prod at his exaggerated frown. The kid’s pout remained firmly in place, so Levi used his fingers to force his lips into a smile before Eren slapped them away.

“Stop it,” he sulked, peering up at him with pursed lips and sorrowful eyes.

Levi hummed, tracing the sunlight patterns coloring Eren’s bronze cheeks gold. “Tell me what’s got your panties all in a twist. Is it the hormones? I’ve heard pregnancy can be a real bitch.”

Eren snickered, before his lips turned down again. He sniffled, muttering, “I’m going to be ugly.”

“Come again?”

“I’m going to be ugly, Levi!” Eren snapped. “I’ll be all bloated and have stretchmarks and turn into a hormonal bitch you’ll never even want to look at and you’ll leave me for the next hot young piece of ass that even looks your way and I’ll be stuck raising the kid and living off my welfare checks while working part time as a stripper in some seedy back alley joint where I’ll be forced to sell my body to feed my peanut butter addiction and---”

Levi attempted to halt his ramblings with a kiss, but Eren kept mumbling against his lips.

“---I’ll look super pathetic in a G-string and---”

A swipe of Levi’s tongue along his mouth.

“---you’ll hate me and it’ll be awful ---”

A gentle bite and tug to his lower lip.

“---and I’ll just…pine after you…”

Several soft pecks against his lips.

“---because I’ll…because…”

Levi sealed his mouth firmly over Eren’s, effectively cutting off his speech. And finally, _finally_ , Eren returned the kiss, hands dragging up to cradle Levi’s face between his palms. It was slow and deep, Eren’s mouth a familiar press against his own, and it made Levi’s toes curl even after all this time.

When he finally pulled back, he didn’t get far due to Eren’s grip on his cheeks. He gently nudged their noses together.

“Because we both know your pregnancy would either be a medical miracle or one of Hanji’s experiments gone wrong, wanna let me in on what’s really bothering you?”

Eren blinked tearfully up at him and Levi’s heart clenched. He was just realizing how serious this was. “I just… I have been gaining some weight lately. I’m not pregnant, but I’m pretty damn close with this peanut butter baby down here.” He jabbed at his stomach irritably. “And you’re still as beautiful as always and I know you’d never leave me, but I just keep having these thoughts about you secretly beginning to hate me and lusting after some blue eyed floozy with a 24 inch waist and a celery addiction and running off into the sunset while I’m left all alone---”

He was working himself up again, so Levi placed a finger over his mouth to stop his speech for a second time in as many minutes. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed Eren’s negative preoccupation with his body before, but he could beat himself up about it later. For now he had to make sure Eren knew how impossible it was for Levi to ever love him any less than absolutely.

“I could never hate you, love,” he whispered, expression serious. “Even if you did have a peanut butter baby. I would love it like my own child.”

Eren snickered wetly, a tear marking a glistening track down his cheek. Levi wiped at it with a thumb and resolved to absolutely worship the kid’s body once they were in a location where they wouldn’t scandalize Frisbee Family and their fellow park patrons. Eren deserved to feel loved and adored more than anyone Levi had ever met and fuck if he wasn’t going to show him just that.

“I love you,” Levi murmured softly before cocking his head and raising his eyebrows. “Unconditionally, remember?”

Eren gazed up at him sweetly, expression open and vulnerable. “Promise?”

Levi caught his left hand and squeezed, fingering the simple silver band on his finger that matched his own. “I already did, didn’t I?”

Eren did smile then, tugging at Levi’s face until he kissed him again. Yeah, he’d screwed up if Eren thought himself anything less than perfect, but they had the rest of their lives to correct that oversight. And, he thought as he rolled them over and deepened the kiss, this time he’d make sure Eren knew he loved every inch of him without reserve, peanut butter baby included.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos much appreciated:)


End file.
